Corvo Attano
Summary Corvo Attano is the protagonist of Dishonored and one of the two playable protagonists of Dishonored 2. Previously an agent and bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo is stripped of his title of Lord Protector and imprisoned by the usurper, Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, on the pretense of having murdered the Empress and abducted her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. After escaping from confinement on the eve of his execution, Corvo becomes either an assassin or vigilante for the Loyalist Conspiracy, eliminating Burrows' confederates to clear his name, avenge the Empress' death, and restore Emily to the throne. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Corvo Attano Origin: Dishonored Gender: Male Age: 39 (Dishonored), 54 (Dishonored 2) Classification: Human, Assassin, Lord Protector to the Empress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Short-range Teleportation, Night Vision and Thermal Vision, Precognition, Summoning (Rat Swarm), Possession, Wind Blasts, Limited Soul Manipulation with The Heart (Was able to contain a portion of Delilah's soul that was locked in the Void and return it to her body), Limited Time Travel with the Timepiece (Can only be used between the point of Delilah's resurrection and the present at Aramis Stilton's Manor), Can temporarily slow and stop time, Resistance to time slows and time stops Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to Whalers. Defeated Daud, who can survive grenades and explosive arrows. Has access to explosives with yields of this magnitude and Wind Blast which creates a blast of this size) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than Whaler assassins who can move at superhuman speeds) with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge and react to bullets and crossbow bolts), higher with Blink Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can jump several meters in the air while carrying a full grown man over his shoulder) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (His strikes can knock grown men several feet backwards) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive being hit with grenades and explosive crossbow bolts) Stamina: High (Described as having more stamina than any two men put together) Range: Extended melee range with sword, Several meters with pistol, crossbow, and explosives Standard Equipment: Assassin's Mask, Crossbow, Pistol, Folding Shortsword, Bone Charms, Grenades, Mines, Springrazor Traps, Rewire Tool, "The Heart" Intelligence: High (Corvo is capable of using unusual gadgetry, which aids him in both stealth and offensive situations. Corvo is highly proficient with both ranged and melee weapons, such as the crossbow and sword. He is also proficient in using his supernatural powers to augment his skills) Weaknesses: Overseer Music Boxes can render him powerless, as well as push him back and damage him Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Outsider's Mark - The Outsider's Mark is a special brand granted by the Outsider to individuals of his choosing, which gives them access and resistance to an array of supernatural abilities. After Corvo's first encounter with the Outsider, he is branded with the Outsider's Mark and subsequently able to utilize supernatural abilities. These compliment and augment his already present skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. *'Blink' - Blink is the supernatural power to rapidly traverse mid-sized distances almost instantly, without being detected. *'Dark Vision' - Dark Vision is a supernatural ability used by Corvo Attano to alter his eyesight, allowing him to spot enemies and visually alerting him to the noises he makes. Corvo can use it to detect enemies behind walls and to see their fields of vision, as well as highlight security systems, interactive objects, and collectibles. *'Devouring Swarm' - Devouring Swarm is the supernatural ability to summon forth a swarm of ravenous rats from the Void as a means of offense. Rats summoned by Corvo do not fall under his control, although he can possess any one of them if he chooses. As they have a mind of their own, they may attack any non-player character. They will completely consume the bodies of Corvo's victims if given enough time, as would any swarm of naturally occurring rats. *'Possession' - Possession is the supernatural ability to merge corporeally with creatures, allowing Corvo Attano to bypass guard patrols and to travel unharmed past Walls of Light and Arc Pylons. The amount of time allotted when possessing a creature depends on its identity, spanning from fish to tallboys, and if Corvo's host is killed, he dies as well. Note that Corvo can possess creatures from certain distances, teleporting "into" his target upon the power's activation. However, if there are obstacles between Corvo and his target, the possession will not occur. After possession ends, depending on what was possessed, Corvo will reappear behind, over, or underneath his former host. *'Bend Time' - Bend Time is the power to slow or stop time completely. This ability can be used to set up attacks, move unnoticed or simply escape dangerous situations. *'Wind Blast' - Windblast is a supernatural ability that creates gusts of wind that can be used as an offensive attack to damage enemies or knock them off their feet. This ability can be used in a number of ways, from smashing doors to pushing an enemy off a roof, so that he plummets to his death. *'Vitality' - Vitality is a power that increases health and grants the ability to heal quickly. This is a passive power that does not require mana to use. *'Bloodthirsty' - Blood Thirsty is the supernatural ability to brutally kill enemies with the help of an adrenaline rush. *'Agility' - Agility increases jumping ability and movement speed. *'Shadow Kill' - As a result of the mark bestowed upon them by the Outsider, Corvo possesses the supernatural ability Shadow Kill, which turns slain opponents to ash, eliminating the need to hide bodies. Gear - Items unique to Corvo are a supernatural item known as the Heart (bestowed on him by the Outsider) and his sword, crossbow, and mask, which were crafted by inventor Piero Joplin. *'The Assassin's Mask' - Corvo's Mask is a device used to conceal Corvo Attano's identity, and is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask, modeled after a human skull, was created by the inventor Piero Joplin, who gives it to Corvo upon their first meeting. It mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing Corvo to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, the lens also amplifies sound. *'Corvo's Sword' - Corvo's Folding Blade is the primary right-hand weapon for most of Dishonored. Its mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. *'Corvo's Crossbow' - A silent, exotic weapon crafted from the finest materials, the crossbow is a good choice for the silent assassin. First acquired in the Dunwall Sewer stash after the Coldridge Prison break-out, it quickly becomes one of Corvo Attano's main weapons. It can carry basic crossbow bolts, incendiary bolts, and sleep darts - the only ranged non-lethal attack. *'Corvo's Pistol' - City Watch pistols are one of the main weapons in Dishonored. The pistol fires a small projectile via the explosion of a miniature whale oil tank, and are standard issue for officers of the City Watch. Corvo Attano can obtain a City Watch pistol during his escape of Coldridge Prison. The pistol has two ammunition types: Standard and Explosive. *'Grenades' - The grenade is one of many offensive gadgets available to Corvo Attano in Dishonored. A metal shell packed with a thick tar made from whale oil, they are standard issue for Overseers. **'Sticky Grenades' - The sticky grenade is a gadget in Dishonored that, as the name implies, will stick to any surface with which it makes contact and will explode a few seconds later. *'Springrazor Trap' - The spring razor is one of the deadly gadgets that is available to Corvo Attano. It consists of an innocuous-looking pile of coiled wire, which when triggered by nearby vibrations, unfolds with an audible click causing its sharp wires to snap outward, eviscerating anything in the vicinity. Despite the description saying it is activated by nearby vibrations, Corvo can run around the spring razor safely without triggering it. The spring razor can also be placed on an unconscious body without killing it. *'Rewire Tool' - Rewire Tools are used to manipulate the wiring for fuse boxes so that the many technologies in Dunwall can be utilized to Corvo Attano's advantage. *'The Heart' - The Heart is a mystical object, created by the Outsider and given to Corvo Attano to assist him throughout the events of Dishonored. The Heart is used to help Corvo uncover runes and bone charms hidden throughout Dunwall, by beating faster when turned toward supernatural objects. In addition, when Corvo squeezes the Heart, it whispers secrets directly into his mind concerning his current area, as it senses information about the world beyond mortal recognition. When the Heart is pointed at a person, it reveals secrets about them to Corvo. It was also used to contain a part of Delilah Copperspoon's soul which had merged with the Outsider. *'Bone Charms' - Bone Charms are mystical objects created from the bones of whales and other animals, each with a unique effect on the user's constitution and abilities. Corvo Attano can discover these trinkets throughout Dunwall, and use them to complement his mission strategies. When they are equipped, bone charms provide a variety of enhancements, such as improving the effects of elixirs and remedies, swimming speed, jumping ability, and strengthening Corvo's supernatural powers. Others Notable Victories: Richard Spender (Paranatural) Spender's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Spirit Fusion Spender was used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dishonored Category:Assassins Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Time Travelers Category:Silent Characters